stostafandomcom-20200214-history
Anadius
Anadius is a luminous supermassive star based on the star in Mass Effect. Anadius in the STOSTA world is different and much more massive. History This star was once a massive Iconian base used for storing IQGMs and weapons of mass destruction. The Iconians stored several deadly viruses that might have been accidentally released; some say that this is why the Iconian population dropped by 72% approximately 207500 years ago. At that time, it's field wasn't there. The Iconians abandoned it when they were "destroyed". For thousands of years, it was unoccupied and slowly faded into a ghost story around the campfire. The star began to get much more luminous; however, it's field was much more stronger than the star was luminous. In 985 B.C., the star disappeared. No one ever took notice because this area of space was wasted. There are no M-Class Planets within 753 light years of the star, providing more evidence that a virus did wipe out life in that area. Several ships disappeared in this mysterious area, never to be heard from again, many blamed it on the "ghost star". It became a Bermuda's Triangle for factions near that area. The star was not found again until the late 24th Century, when the Voth sent a fleet to attack the Dominion. The Voth had not heard the stories because of their sad isolation from the rest of the galaxy. The fleet reported a mysterious anomaly before their communications shut down. Only one ship came back with one officer. The remaining officer muttered "invisible", before dying of radiation poisoning. The Voth avoided that area for years, if it weren't for that star, the Dominion would be Voth territory now. Now, the Apex Group does operations there, nothing is known (yet) about how they occupied the system or found it. Resources The star's field adds whole new opportunities to harness it's energy. It's field is being studied to create a new type of cloaking technology. The star's field is composed of neutrinos and other exotic particles, somehow contained by other particles. Only deflectors have the ability to hold and harness neutrinos, and not much. The star holds more than the mass of the sun in neutrinos. Harnessing it's field is tricky, as it's field always bounces back to it's original state. Apex has devised a way to harness normal solar energy, but not this special field's energy. ReplicateX might own a new technology that can freeze the field without causing any feedback. The field still needs to be absorbed some way. The Mirror Universe's Skyan Empire might own a harnessing device that uses the holographic principle and other physics to copy and modify the particles. The particles still need to be converted to be made available. The Ivranions might own a converting device that frees the particles from their locked state without damaging them. Brennen might own a converting device that creates unlocked copies of the particles. The Klingon Empire might own a converting device that "thaws" the particles without unlocking them. A sort of energetic "shape shifter" device that copies received energy. Strategic Benefits Anadius creates a strange field that masks most energy signatures in it's system; however, they have modified the field with a channeling station near the star to mask only Apex Group signatures. The star is 726 light years away from the nearest semi-habitable planet. The star is 753 light years away from the nearest M-Class planet. The star is 786 light years away from the nearest developing intelligent species. The star is 877 light years away from the nearest space civilization. The star is 1356 light years away from the nearest galactic superpower. Stations Cronos Station: The Apex Group HQ, and Chairman Draxon's personal Neon dockyard. Channeling Station 1: The station that channels the stars masking field into Apex Group vessels Dockyard Cluster 63: A cluster of dock stations made for vessel repair and vessel creation. Firebase Kramer: This station is designed as a warning beacon, it automatically warns Assignment Base 30 when any trespassing vessels visit. Assignment Base 30: This station deploys intercept vessels, defense vessels, and patrol vessels. Patrol vessels are launched without any special permission. Defense vessels and interceptor vessels are only deployed whenever a trespassing fleet or ship enters the system.